Percy Jackson- How Sally met Poseidon
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is how Percy's parents meet. There are references to intimacy. Sally is taking a vacation when she has a near death experience. She is saved by a mysterious man. Please Enjoy.
1. Near Death Experience

Sally's P.O.V.

I was walking along the beach. (Sigh) My uncle had just died and I had no job, no novel, no money, no anything! I took this trip to Montauk. With the little money my Uncle had left. I needed to figure things out. I couldn't go and stay with a relative since my parents had died in a plane crash when I was 5. I had to go and get my High School diploma or else no job, but I had dropped out to take care of my uncle.

I started walking towards the water. I took off my cover and wadded in. I was floating along with my feet barely touching the sand below when I felt a tug. I looked up and saw I was being dragged out to sea! I quickly lost my feel of the sand below and accidentally swallowed a big gulp of water. i was drowning, this was it. I prayed to God, anyone to save me! I wanted to do so much with my life and no it was ending. I cried as I struggled for oxygen. I was about to take my last breath when a large pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me to shore. I felt the sand beneath me and I opened my eyes. I saw a gorgeous man with the warmest smile. I smiled back. "Thank you so much, I thought i would drown for sure! What's your name?"

"Poseidon, What is yours?" Poseidon... That was a Greek god, the god of the sea. "Sally, where did you come from, I didn't see you walking on the beach." "I.. um.. just walked out and saw you in trouble and had to help."

"Well thank you again, i wish I could give you something." I knew I was about to spend my last dollar and I didn't know how to thank this man. "It was no trouble. How about I walk you home, you look a little shaken."

"Ok, my cabin is just down the beach." I picked up my cover and we walked down the beach. "So, where are you from, are you Greek?" He looked shocked and a little worried but then a face of calm appeared "Well, short of, I mean my family was Greek, we move a lot." He looked saddened. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I don't have a family." "Why not?"

"They died in a plane crash when I was five, my uncle raised me but just died of cancer." I looked at Poseidon and he looked a little angry, like he could have stopped what happened all those years ago or healed my uncle. "I am sorry. Is this your cabin?" I looked around and saw the cabin "Yes, well thank you again, for well saving my life."

I turned to walk into the cabin when he grabbed my arm "Do you want to go out to eat sometime? I really want to see you again." I looked into his pleading sea green eyes. "I don't think I can, you see... I don't exactly have enough... umm" How do I tell him I was almost broke! "Please, i will take car of everything!"

"Well, Ok then, how about tomorrow 6 pm?"

"Perfect, Bye Sally."

"Bye Poseidon." I walked into my cabin and knew I loved that man.


	2. The Date

Sally' P.O.V.

I woke up and saw a dress bag and note hanging on my door. I got up and read it

_Dear Sally,_

_Please wear this tonight. And don't worry about a thing_

_I will take care o you tonight._

_Love_

_Poseidon_

I opened the bag and gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I was a shade of blue that matched the deepest ocean. I knew this must have cost over 1,000 dollars. Was Poseidon rich? That could explain the moving around and family issues. I took a shower and got out my journal.

I kept every idea for my novel that popped into my mind. I had filled a couple o pages but I was still a blank for a real catching novel series. I spent the rest of the day writing down my thoughts and got ready around 5:00.

Poseidon pulled up at 6:00 is a Mercedes! It was a polished beautiful car, Poseidon got out in a black button up and dress pants.

"Sally! You wore the dress, I knew you would like it! You look lovely." and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, you didn't tell me you were rich." I said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't think I had too. But I am ready to spend the rest of the night with you. I know this great place just down the road."

"Great. Lets go." He opened the passenger door and I slid inside.

We drove for about 15 minutes and got out. We were in New York!

"Poseidon, how are we in New York. its at least an hour or two drive to get to the city."

"Ok, were are we eating."

"Its right here and he pointed to Per Se, one of the most luxurious restaurants in the city.

"Here! You need to have a reservation for a year just to get in."

Poseidon smirked " I have my ways." We walked into the restaurant and I was beautiful. Poseidon took my arm and lead me to the front. "We have a reservation for two." The maître d looked at us an then to the little book in front of him. "I am sorry, a name please." Poseidon look at him snapped his fingers and said "You have a table ready for us, you don't need a name."

The man's eyes went foggy for a second and he lead us to a table. Poseidon sat across from me.

"How did you do that?" He looked shocked like I shouldn't have remembered the little trick he did with the host. "You saw that?" "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind, I will tell you later." "Promise." "I swear."

We had a wonderful time and headed back home. "That was amazing, thank you again."

We had arrived at the cabin in less than 10 minutes, I still swore there was no short cut.

"Poseidon, will you please tell me what is going on. Strange things have been happening."

"Sally, you won't believe me. And besides my brother would kill me if I did."

"You promised!"

"Yes, I did." He took a deep breath. "Sally, will you have an open mind?"

"Yes, as long as you tell me the truth."

Poseidon and i walked into the cabin and I sat down on the couch,.

"What do you know about Greek myths?"

"A little, why?"

"Well, they actually aren't myths. I am Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, Earth shaker, Father of Horses, etc."

"Really?" "Yes, Sally its all true, we move to the center of western civilization. Greece, Rome, France, England, and now here. I love you Sally, i haven't felt this way about a mortal in a long time."

"Poseidon... I... I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you too."

Poseidon never left me that night.


	3. A Baby

Sally's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Poseidon. A REAL GREEK GOD! I looked over at his beautiful face. The sea green eyes and stormy black hair. He was perfect.

He woke up and wrapped his arms around me. "Good Morning Sally."

"Good morning Poseidon."

"What do you want to do today?" He asked "Anything!"

We spent the next two weeks together. He told me that he had to keep me a secret because the big 3 gods were not supposed to have kids anymore since they were to dangerous. We spent almost every night together. I loved him and he loved me.

I woke up one morning in a flash and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up for a couple minutes and when I was done turned to Poseidon. He looked worried. "I am fine, just a little bug." Poseidon took me in his arms Sally, we need to be sure of something first. i turned around and saw a pregnancy test.

"I am not pregnant, besides even if I were you can't tell this soon." I said.

"This one is different. It can tell the moment you are pregnant. Just hold it."

I grabbed the test and it turned blue. "What does that mean?"

Poseidon looked a mixture of happy and scared. "It means you are pregnant and having a boy."

"WHAT! I can't be pregnant. I can't." I looked down at the ground. I could barely afforded to feed myself without Poseidon let alone a baby.

Poseidon picked me up and looked me in the eyes. "Sally, i am sorry this happened and I am more sorry about me having to leave. I can help you buy giving you some money now, at least till you find a job. Now a half blood, especially one of mine. Will have a strong scent and will attract many monsters. I can take him away once he is born to a safe place for his kind."

"No. I love this child and want to keep him away from all this as long as possible. Please."

Poseidon sighed. "The scent will become stronger every year. He will have what you call ADHD and dyslexia, since he is hardwired for battle and ancient Greek. I love you Sally. Please be careful Sally. I love you."

He vanished in a puff of sea air.

I cried for a moment. Tears of joy and sadness filled me. I loved this child but was afraid for his future and mine.

**FLASHFORWARD**

I found jobs all over the place and was at the Candy Store when my water broke.

"It's a boy! Congratulations Ms. Jackson."

I smiled and held my baby in my arms

He had Poseidon's hair and sea green eyes. "Perseus Rich Jackson."

I named him for the only Greek myth that ended happily for the hero and Rich for my uncle that raised me.

Perseus Rich Jackson, my baby boy.

Poseidon's P.O.V.

Sally looked lovely throughout her pregnancy.

When she got to her apartment she found a crib that had pictures of the sea, from me.

When she and Perseus weer asleep I sneaked it and looked over my son in the crib. He woke up and I soothed him back to sleep.

Zeus was going to kill me, but I loved him and Sally.

I knew in my heart that he was the child of the prophecy. "Perseus, you are my only son, you will either save or destroy Olympus when you turn 16. Good Luck my son."

I left and didn't see Percy again till he walked into the throne room with the Master Bolt 12 years later.


End file.
